muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Love Trash
Lyrics Why were the lyrics deleted? -- T.J. (talk) 13:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't allow lyrics on the wiki. Please read Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines for more. —Scott (talk) 14:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks!! No lyrics!! Got it! -- T.J. (talk) 14:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Dates .]] Album/single versions aside, this article has some confusing information about tape dates. We've had some citation tags here for a while, but this being Oscar's signature song, I figure there's got to be a way to clear this up. The screenshot on the article with the orange Oscar is obviously from the first season. The 1991 version has an EKA tag on it -- what's most confusing is the two different versions between 1970 and 1971. The 1971 version has an EKA tag pointing to Episode 0291, the information from which I think came from the CTW Archives. I don't know if those documents included taping dates, but without knowing, the Episode 0291 version could be the 1970 version for all we know. I've included a screenshot here of the version from ''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game which certainly looks like it was the 1970s. Can anyone produce another taped version of the song from the 70s so we can at least go from the standpoint that there were two taped justifiably close together? —Scott (talk) 17:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Dean added the line about the song being retaped in 1970 (here). Tony added the line about 1971 (here). :On the synopsis that I have for episode 0291, it just says "Song: I Love Trash". It doesn't say anything about what version of the song it is, or even whether it's an insert or a regular Street scene. -- Danny (talk) 18:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'll ask Tony if he can weigh in. —Scott (talk) 19:13, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :My information about the 1970 recording was based on the German video on YouTube; the second season design of Oscar is used (as compared to the 1970 episodes he appears, pictured on the Wiki, notably show 158). The 1971 tag was for the version pictured here, when the Oscar puppet was redesigned (better eye focus, and his tongue being moved closer to his lower "lip"). These were all based on images, not on archival material, of the puppets used during certain seasons.so my information may or may not hold up well. If nobody's comfortable with it, I say cut it, but use the images to show how often it was recorded (four times). -- MuppetDude 13:31, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::I changed the page to reflect what we know for sure, although it's not particularly well-formatted. And so the wiki rolls on... -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Writer The liner notes for Elmopalooza! (soundtrack) gives credit for the words and music to Jeff Moss and lists the song's copyright as © 1970 Festival Attractions, Inc. (ASCAP). Joe Raposo's songs are mostly? copyrighted by Jonico Music, Inc. (BMI). I'll check the liner notes on other albums I own with this track and Sesame Street Songbook (ISBN 067121036X). --Oddharmonic 22:28, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :It's Jeff Moss. The info on the page has been corrected. -- Scott Scarecroe 22:37, 11 March 2006 (UTC)